1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For semiconductor device density enhancement, the multigate transistor has been suggested as one of the scaling technologies, according to which a silicon body in a fin-like shape is formed on a substrate, with gates then being formed on the surface of the silicon body.
Such multi-gate transistor may allow easy scaling, as it uses a three-dimensional channel. Further, current control capability may be enhanced without requiring increased gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Furthermore, it may be possible to effectively suppress short channel effect (SCE) which is a phenomenon that the electric potential of the channel region is influenced by a drain voltage.